


Show Me Your Colors

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, soul mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in awhile, a baby is born with eyes that change based on its mood. Rumor goes, that as the child grows up, if he or she comes into contact with their soulmate, their eyes will shift to fit /their mood instead.<br/>Sam never payed much attention to the rumors, the only people he knew with shifting eyes were his brother, and ew no thank you, and his asshole boss - gross. No way he'd ever be paired with either of them. Except.... Maybe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did the ranting thing, and since I have no ideas on literally anything else I am working on, this happened.

Sam hated his eyes. He always had. Growing up with Dean, he got to sit and admire the way Dean’s eyes shifted, melting from their usual calm green, to blue, to yellow, to purple depending on his mood. He had learned what colors meant what, pink was the best time to ask if he wanted a new toy, and orange was probably a good time to go hide away at the arcade. Black was a time to be there and offer comfort, and purple was a time to laugh, blue was a time to hide in his room with his head buried under a pillow. 

  


When he looked in the mirror though, the same eyes always looked back at him. Sure, they were pretty enough, green and blue and brown, some days they were bluer than others, some days more green, but it was never like a shifter’s eyes. When Dean met Castiel it was even more frustrating. Castiel’s eyes were brilliant blue, beautiful even if they didn’t change. And the colors he changed Dean’s eyes when they touched… 

  


Yeah, Sam _hated_ his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was convinced he would never find his soulmate. Even if he somehow did, he’d never know, he was too shy, and the only other person with shifting eyes he knew was his dickwad of a boss. 

Sam hated Gabriel… Okay, that’s not entirely true, but that didn’t matter. But there was no way they were soulmates, and Gabriel did drive Sam batshit insane, so saying he hated him worked. 

At least, that’s what he thought. Until one day Gabriel came to his office to pick up the notes he would need for that afternoons meeting, and their fingers brushed for a fraction of a second as he handed them over. 

It had been an accident, a totally innocuous accident, and he wouldn’t have thought twice on… If he hadn’t seen Gabriel’s eyes flash red. Just for a second, and they they were back to their usual happy gold. 

It was fast enough that Sam wasn’t even entirely sure of what he saw. It could have easily been a shadow, a trick of the light, nothing to get hung up on… But still, he had to try and see at least, didn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

His first attempt to check if he  _ had  _ actually seen right ended about how you would expect. See, it wasn’t enough that he had to  _ touch  _ his boss. Oh no, he had to be looking at his eyes while he did it. 

 

That’s so much easier said than done, 

 

Especially when Gabriel had known him for years as someone who  _ hated  _ physical contact. (Which wasn’t even true, he had just hated the advances Gabriel was known for making.)

 

So when Sam walked into his office to drop of the latest spreadsheet, and had lifted his hand to… To something, he hadn’t exactly thought this all the way through, he expected it to be awkward.

 

He had figured he’d just touch his hand, or something. It was so close, just laying on the desk… But the confused look Gabriel had sent him, along with the “is there something else, Sam?” Was more than enough to have him dropping his hand back to his side. 

  
“No, sir, sorry.” After that he had scampered away as quickly as he could, resolving himself to try again later. 


	4. Chapter 4

The second time went about the same, Sam reaching out, Gabriel giving him a ‘what the fuck are you doing’ look, and Sam scampering away. 

 

He debated just telling Gabriel about his suspicions, then he could just grab his arm, see what happened and move on. But what if he was wrong? Gabriel would take it as a sign he  _ was  _ into him after all and go back to teasing him. 

 

He  _ needed  _ to know, but he wasn’t  _ that  _ desperate. He couldn’t tell Gabriel until he was absolutely sure, and he couldn’t be sure till he touched him again. Somehow.

 

His fourth attempt he recruited help, finally working up the nerve to tell someone else. Charlie, as it happened, which he pretty much immediately regretted. 

 

“Oh my  _ Goooodddd!  _ You two would be the cutest couple! And the  _ height difference oh my god, Sam I can’t handle this _ .”

 

“Jesus, Char, shut  _ up, _ ” Sam groaned, swatting her arm, “I’m gonna go tap his shoulder, you’re gonna stand in front of him and tell me what happens, then we are  _ never  _ going to mention this again.”

 

“Aye aye, captain!” She saluted, running off to take up her position. 

 

Sam groaned, why had he chosen her again?

 

He followed after her a minute later, finding Gabriel in the break room, Charlie faithfully in front of him, inconspicuously pouring herself a cup of coffee. Oh yeah, that’s why.

 

“Mr. Novak, sir?” Sam asked shyly, tapping his shoulder. Gabriel quickly turned around, moving out of Sam’s reach.

 

“Saying my name will get my attention just fine, Sam, what is it?” Gabriel grumbled, eyes electric blue, and Charlie shook her head, raising her hands behind him. Damnit. 

 

“Sorry, sir, I was just wondering about the presentation you emailed me earlier, what exactly am I supposed to do with it?” He floundered, he hadn’t actually thought of a reason to talk to him, he just wanted to fucking  _ know. _

 

“Uh, review it? Revise? Like you do with everything I send you?” Gabriel looked at him like he had sprouted another head, eyes melting to a murky green, “is that all?” 

 

Sam nodded, blushing. “Uh, yeah, thank you sir.” He mumbled, scampering away. 

 

Charlie met him in the hallway a minute later. “He turned too fast, I couldn’t see, sorry!” 

 

Sam shook his head, sighing, “we’ll figure something out. I’m sure he isn’t but I just wanna see for myself, yanno?” 

  
Charlie pouts, “he better be, I already have a ship name for you two.”


	5. Chapter 5

At one point Sam has a chance to look again, their fingers brush when Gabriel drops off a file, but again, it’s too fast and he can’t tell. 

 

He growls in frustration and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? Is the work load too heavy for you, Sam?”

 

Sam blushed, “n-no sir, sorry, I uh… paper cut.” He hold up his hand, showing off the invisible injury. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes flash orange, “yeah, okay, you’ve been acting really weird lately Sam. Whatever’s going on, you need to sort it out before it starts affecting your work.”

 

Sam nods, “yeah, of course. I’m sorry, I guess I’ve been a little distracted.” 

 

Gabriel sighs, pulling up a chair, “is this something you want to talk about? I don’t mind being a friend, but I’m your boss, I can’t let you slack off.”

 

Sam looks down, “no, sir. I’m sorry, I just thought I found my soulmate the other day, but it was a mistake.” 

 

Gabriel looked down, taking Sam’s hand and rubbing it comfortingly, “I’m sorry, kiddo.” 

 

Sam cranes his neck, but between the position and the height difference, he can’t see his eyes, and a minute later Gabriel’s drawing back and standing up. 

  
“Yeah, thanks sir. I’ll make sure I don’t fall behind,” thankfully his voice didn’t sound as bitter as he felt, and Gabriel walked out smiling, his eyes calm and gold. 


	6. Chapter 6

The last time wasn’t planned, at all. Gabriel tripped and Sam happened to be there to catch him. It would have been normal, if Gabriel’s eyes hadn’t melted to green the second he stumbled into Sam’s arms.

 

“Thanks, Sam I- you can let go now… Sam, let me go,” Gabriel demanded, struggling in Sam’s grip.

 

Sam just stared at him, wide eyed, “I was right,” he whispered, and Gabriel shoved him away. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Gabriel growled, eyes flashing rapidly between black and red the second Sam was no longer touching him. 

 

Sam opened and closed his mouth, trying to make himself talk, to explain. Gabriel, for his part, just stood there glaring at him, eyes slowly settling on a disturbing silver. 

 

Finally he manages to make himself reach out and grab Gabriel’s wrist, dragging him towards the bathroom. 

 

“Let me go! Sam!” Gabriel shouted, struggling in his grip, but Sam just pulled harder, shoving the door open and tossing Gabriel inside as if he weighed nothing, stepping in after him. 

 

“If you don’t explain that little episode I’ll have you fired so fast your fucking head will spin, what the hell?!” He growled, and Sam mutely pointed at the mirror, stepping closer to him. 

 

Gabriel backed away, glaring, “don’t you fucking come near me, Samuel, I’ll call the fucking cops.”

 

“Soulmate. Look,” Sam grunted, pointing at the mirror again. 

 

Gabriel slowly turns to face the mirror, watching Sam nervously in the glass as he walks closer. 

 

Sam gently rests his hand on his shoulder, watching Gabriel’s eyes melt to a pale purple. Gabe lifted a hand to his face, resting his fingers under his eye. “Oh…” He breathed, watching as Sam removed his hand, and his eyes melted back to a cloudy blue. 

 

“Is… this why you’ve been so weird?” He asked, reaching out for Sam’s hand and watching his eyes turn purple again. 

 

Sam nodded mutely, tugging Gabriel to face him. 

 

“Well, my soulmate is  _ hot _ ,” Gabriel announced happily, all signs of the earlier rage completely gone. “You proportional, moosie?” 

 

Sam snorted a surprised laugh, “I don’t care if we are soulmates, I am  _ not  _ that easy.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  “Well, you’re stuck with me now, guess we’ll get there.”

 

Sam nods, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and kissing his forehead, surprised how easily it comes. “Yeah… we’ll get there.”


End file.
